


Son Merveilleux Voyage

by LiteraryBeauty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteraryBeauty/pseuds/LiteraryBeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has been shunned from Rumpelstiltskin's castle.  What will she do now?  Return to her father's castle?  Or venture out to find her own adventures?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmutWithPlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWithPlot/gifts).



> My fan fiction has original ideas mixed with familiar scenes from the television show. This story takes place immediately after Rumpelstiltskin demands that Belle leave the castle after trying to break the curse that caused him to become the Dark One. This is my first fan fiction and I do intend on continuing Belle's solo journey. Be kind with constructive criticisms. If you enjoy what I post, please leave comments and kudos! Thank you for reading.

His words rang in her ears clear as day, like a bell clanging in an empty, abandoned cathedral. I don’t want you anymore, dearie. That was a damned lie! Quick steps turn into a run. Heels clicking against the tile make their way up the grand stairwell to her chambers. Without hesitation, her hands throw open the wardrobe cabinet, grabbing a suitcase and all of her possessions, stuffing them into the open case. Once she’s grabbed everything she needs, she slams the case shut and hops on top of it. Something gets snagged, she struggles with the zipper, but it’s no matter. She leaves the beautiful dresses Rumplestiltskin had given her hanging in the wardrobe closet. It would remain a constant reminder of the love he could have had, but refused. He had his child’s clothing and now, her’s, lingering in the castle. The cloak slung around her shoulders. She’s drags the suitcase behind her, thudding against the stairs. She pauses at the doors, looking back, chased by the memories they had once shared. A small smile threatens at her lips, but retreats as fast as it started. She choked back the tears, her lips trembling. How could he have said such a thing! The kiss was working and that meant it was true love. He loved me! How could he toss me out like garbage? The questions raged in her head; she shakes it, taking a deep breath, feeling her heart breaking, but deciding to abide by his wishes. This was his residence. Not hers. Not anymore.

Setting her suitcase down, she pushes against the door with all her might. When there is enough room to squeeze through, she retrieves her suitcase and slips out. She wasn’t surprised he didn’t show up to give her a proper goodbye. He was a coward that did not want to face the truth. He would regret this decision for the rest of his life.

The fresh air against her face was a welcome change. She pushes the heavy door closed, half expecting he would appear in a matter of seconds. She waits two minutes, hoping, praying that he will come out to her and take back everything he said. He never comes. His words echoed along with several questions she wished to ask, but never would. Heavy, sullen steps start along the path. The road would be long, much more so in heels. With every step she took, Rumplestiltskin’s castle became more and more distant, sinking behind the trees until it was gone. The life that she had grown accustomed to, the man she had accidentally fallen in love with, was gone. Her legs give way beneath her, the cloak billowing around her. Tears she had been choking back now consumed her. A new pain grew in her chest. Her heart was shattering, never to be whole again.

As her sobbing grows quieter, she hears strange noises. Perhaps it was him? He’d bring her back to the castle and they’d live happily ever after. She had known he would come to his senses.

“Oh, Rumple! I knew you’d come for me.” She smiles, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

In the near distance, a team of black horses prance by her. The smile disappears from her lips. The ache swells, feeling as if she was going to burst. Her heart was shouting at her to go back to the castle and apologize to Rumplestiltskin, but she had her pride. It would take time to pick up the pieces. The first man she had ever truly loved did not want her anymore. She was rubbish. She meanders down the dirt road, heartbroken. Rumplestiltskin would never know how cruel his final words had been.


	2. A Path Less Traveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has cried enough and needs to pick up the pieces and move on. She must choose between returning to the castle or venturing off on her own. She will meet some new characters and help change one man's life for the better despite her unfortunate circumstances.

The trek towards the castle is arduous. Waves of emotion swell and retreat just as the tides. By now, it was certain Gaston had found another. He was not the type to wait. The only thing that would be waiting for Belle would be her father. He would make sure to lock her up in his castle so she would not be snatched up again. Was this the life she had to look forward to? Locked up in a castle? No adventures to look forward to? Certainly not! There must be more than this provincial life! 

With the castle only peeking through the trees, Belle makes a quick decision to wander into the forest. Her mind racing through scenarios. Become a hostage in her father’s castle? Or venture off on her own where exciting adventures and unpredictability lie? Sure, it would be dangerous and new, but she would be in control of her own destiny. Along her travels, she would most certainly meet others who could help her with skills she had yet to master. For one, if she could not find an abandoned cabin or village to take her in, she would need assistance with building a home. Construction. A skill she lacks, but would gladly learn if it meant having her own place to lay down her head.

The marshy earth below shifts with each step. What a terrible day to decide to kick out the woman Rumplestiltskin so obviously loves. Tossing her into the rain like an unwanted pet. Her footing slips upon a blanket of packed leaves, luckily catching herself from falling. Not too far in the distance, she spies a fluid stream of smoke. Steps quickening, lugging her sack over her shoulder, trudging towards this beacon of hope. This would be the first public venue she would visit on her own. The beginning of her own adventure. Her first destination along her unwritten story. Stopping at the edge of the forest at the clearing, taking in the establishment of stone and lumber. From the windows, a warm glow emanated from it’s glass. She was wet, weary, tired from crying, and chilled to the bone. This place looks as if it can offer her comfort. Comfort from the harsh bitterness she recently endured from Rumplestiltskin. With slower steps, feeling the fatigue take over, she enters the pub. Unfamiliar eyes glance in her direction for a moment before returning back to their conversations and activities. Scanning the vastness of the pub for an available table and having found on situated against a wall near the fireplace. A weary smile rests upon her lips, walking towards the table before dropping her sack on the floor next to where she would sit. Plopping down at the table and crossing her legs, hand jutting up into the air to beckon for a bar maid. 

A voluptuous redhead arrives at her table with an unamused smirk. How else could Belle signal for assistance in such a crowded establishment? She was sure that was why the woman looks at her the way she does. 

The woman crosses her arms in front of her bosom. “You could simply come up to the bar and ask for what you want. We’re busy, if you hadn’t noticed...ma’am.” She had a snarky demeanor, but Belle was not one to encourage negativity. 

With a curt nod of her head, she flashes a pleasant, weary smile at the bar maid before explaining. “Yes, I noticed and I’m sorry. I’ve walked quite a long ways and my feet are tired. My bloke...just broke up with me. Kicked me out of his home. I’ve nowhere to go. Nobody I can turn to for help without there being a consequence...”

Belle’s eyes peek through her lashes at the woman. Her demeanor seems to become lax and sympathetic. Arms uncrossing and resting on Belle’s shoulder. “My poor dear...what kind of man kicks out his lady on a dreary day as this? Certainly not a real man. More of a monster!” She shakes her head sympathetically, pausing a beat. “What will you be having today, dear?”

Glassy eyes meet the bar maid, realizing just how alone she really is, fighting back her tears as she speaks to the woman. “A pint of ale. Please...” Her lips purse, biting back this melancholy feeling that consumes her suddenly. 

The bar maid squeezes Belle’s shoulder reassuringly. “Right away, love.” Just as a doctor rushes off to a dire medical emergency, she is off fetching a pint of ale. 

A tear slides down along her cheek before she swiftly wipes it away with her wrist. Nearby, a group of boisterous, drunken men pound on tables, nearly falling over with laughter. Despite the sadness and loss Belle endures, life around her goes on. Just because things in her life are not going well did not mean that the entire world stopped. The world is a big place and she was only one insignificant piece of it. Chest heaving with a heavy sigh, the woman arrives with her ale.

“Here you go, dear. It’s on me.” The woman nods with a smile, running her hand over Belle’s back. Her smile is infectious, causing Belle to manage a small smile.

“Thank you for your kindness, ma’am.” Hands wrapping around the cold tankard bubbling over with foam. Bringing the beverage to her lips, the foam tickling her nose, she consumes a fairly large mouthful, filling her cheeks like a chipmunk before gulping it down. 

Content with the idea of drowning herself in ale until she can forget about Rumplestiltskin, she take another large swig from her tankard. The conversations drown each other out. Having nothing better to do than drink herself to sleep, she decides to eavesdrop upon a conversation that a group of men were having. They were looking at one man who sat excluded from the group, strewn with soot and dirt, pushing his food around. Mutterings about not being able to sleep, eat, not being oneself, and seeing a doctor. The corners of her lips rise, obviously staring at the group as she listens in. Another man interjects about someone not being a suitable doctor. “This is absurd...doesn’t he know what he’s feeling?” She cannot sit in silence any longer. 

“It’s not in his head. It’s in his heart.” She speaks to the two men who sit apart from the group. Her voice sounds sad, speaking without a smile. “You’re in love.”

Again, the leader of the group pipes in about dwarves not being able to fall in love. With a shake of her head, she protests with such an indifferent, nonchalant tone. “Trust me. I know love, and you’re in it.” With that, the leader waves his hands dismissively at her. His gesture does not phase her in the least. Not the way she is feeling. To her surprise, the man left alone turns around on his bench to face her. However, he seems so curious about love.

He leans in towards Belle’s seat. “What’s it like?” His inquiry and naivety sparks a genuine, small smile as her eyes travel far in recollection. It is hard to think and speak of love. Especially at this moment. But the intrigue and his eyes warms her heart. She could teach this person about love. Something he has no knowledge of. If there is something Belle loves to do, it is pass on knowledge. Whether it be through books or from her own personal experiences.

“It’s the most wonderful and amazing thing in the world. Love is hope. It fuels our dreams. And if you’re in it, you need to enjoy it.” Her smile falters, eyes drifting to the side in disregard, “...because love doesn’t always last forever.” Eyes falling towards the table before he regains her attention with more questions.

“But, if love’s so great, then why do I feel so bad right now?” His face looks torn and troubled. Hands resting upon his knees as he leans closer towards Belle, hanging to every word she has to say about this topic.

Brows rising as if to signal such an obvious answer that he should know. “You need to be with the person you love.”

“Yeah, but how do I know she feels the same way? All she talked about was going to see some fireflies. Not loving me.” Creases about his forehead as he remains conflicted about this mystery woman he speaks of.

Belle tilts her head curiously, probing him with another question in the hope that he would see that she loves him too. “What… what did she tell you about these fireflies?”

“Uh, that she was going to go see them on the hilltop tonight. That she heard they were the most beautiful sight in all the land.” He lists off every word this woman told him. It is so obvious how smitten he is over her. Belle cannot believe he does not realize an invitation to join her at such a romantic setting. Giggles take over Belle, shaking her head towards the table. “What?” He asks with wide, serious eyes.

Her giggles cease at his reaction. It seems she would have to point out the obvious because he apparently was not catching onto anything. “She wasn’t telling you about the fireflies. She was inviting you to go be with her.”

The man raises his brows. A wondrous smile resting on his lips. “You think so?”

Belle falls back into her sadness, thinking of being taken away from Gaston by Rumplestiltskin, only to be kicked out of his castle in the end. Her voice softens with a melancholy tone. “I’ve had my heart broken enough to know when somebody’s reaching out.” She purses her lips, looking at the man with hope that he will take her words to heart and join this woman where the fireflies linger.”

Their heartfelt conversation is broken with the sound of boisterous shouting from his friends. They both glance at the table before their eyes meet once more. Belle leans in, arms resting on the table, eyes wide. “Now go. Find your love, find your hope, find your dreams.” A small, soft smile rests upon her lips. In an instant, he is up and leaving the pub and once again is left to herself. The entire conversation tore at her heart, but at least she could help two souls find each other. Maybe they would have a better outcome than she had with Rumplestiltskin.

Resting her chin and cheek in the palm of her hand, she takes the tankard to her lips again, taking another big swallow. It was going to be a long night. Maybe she could find another unsuspecting table to eavesdrop upon. Become bold again. Change another person’s life before changing her own.


	3. That Extra Nudge

A drop of water splatters on her forehead. She furrows her brow, grumbling as she wipes it away. Her eyes flutter open, following the entwined branches overhead. The sunshine twinkles through tiny openings from the maple leaves above. She was still rather hung over from the last night's ale, head pounding with pain. The birds chirping sound a lot louder than usual. Rising to her feet, she stretches to the sky and yawns loudly. She had to find more suitable dwellings. The makeshift tent made of branches, moss, and leaves did shield her head a little from being wet, but did nothing to regulate body temperature. Her heart ached to return to Rumpelstiltskin's castle, but he'd made it perfectly clear that he didn't want her there. The only place she could return to was her father's castle, but that would mean being locked up and watched. No hopes for adventure. Picking up her satchel, she follows a worn path through the forest. She glances over her shoulder, towards the pub. If she continued down this path, who knew when she would find another traveler to help her find suitable housing? The pub was crawling with people. If she was lucky, she might run into the same man she gave advice about love. They seemed to get along. Maybe if he was there with his friends again, she could ask a favor. Belle turns on her heels and walks back towards the pub. 

It's more lively than it had been last night. Thankfully, the table she'd sat at was still vacant. Her eyes scan for any sign of Dreamy and his friends, but he is nowhere to be found. She sighs heavily and settles hard into her chair, digging through her satchel, and retrieving her book. A soft smile rests on her lips as she opens the crisp, smooth pages. The smell of a book that is being read for the first time was so immensely intoxicating... Closing her eyes, she inhales the scent, and sits back against the wooden chair. Her eyes dance along the page. Picking up where she had left off, Romeo decides to take poison to be with his true love. Her heart swells, but realizes this type of book isn't one that she was very fond of. If anything, it reminds her of the tragedy she felt when she left Rumpelstiltskin's castle. They couldn't be together. Both were still alive. He wasn't searching for her and she wasn't returning back to the castle upon his wishes. A tragedy that would end with neither party being with each other. She orders some ale and continues to read. Tears prick at the corner of her eyes, taking a napkin to them. Without a word, the stein of ale is loudly placed on her table. The barmaid walks away to tend to the other patrons before she can thank her. With the stein in hand, she takes a large swig of ale. Ears pick up on a man speaking loudly about a fearsome beast that is ravaging a faraway kingdom. It piques her interest. Her book no longer being of much entertainment. His words continue, describing what the beast looked like. It seemed he wanted to strike fear into the men of the pub or he was challenging them. Nonetheless, it sounded like quite a dangerous feat. He asks for volunteers that would like to go hunting for it. She considers for a moment if she could join these men. Become a warrior of sorts. Make a name for herself...but who was she kidding? She smiles, shaking her head slightly, her eyes falling back to her book and over towards the group of men signing up for the hunt. Another man's voice interrupts her thoughts. A familiar tone. Before her stands Dreamy with a big smile.

"Looking for an adventure?" He looks so excited at the thought, looking at Belle with hope. 

Tilting her head to the side for a moment, she recalls his name, pointing at him with a slight smile. "Dreamy, right?"

"Yes..." They both chuckle. He steps towards the empty chair across from her, setting his drink down before taking a seat. "I came to thank you. That advice you gave me last night? It worked!" His eyes focus hard on Belle, a smile remaining on his lips as he speaks more. "Nova and I are running away together."

Belle happily giggles at this news, reaching over to take his hand in hers. "That's wonderful!" She sniffles. A remnant of the sadness she had been reading about in her book not too long ago. Her attention is averted back to the hunting group. Bottom lip held still by her teeth.

Dreamy observes what has caught her attention. Finding it's the hunting group again. "Why don't you sign up?" Dreamy asks. 

Belle chuckles. Her gaze falling to the table. Shaking the idea away. "Yeah...I've always dreamt of heroics...but...I think it’s safer I stick to my books. They’re the only adventures I know that have happy endings." As the words escape her lips, her excitement. That wild, happy look about her begins to fade until her face is hidden from Dreamy. 

"Maybe this one will have one too!" Dreamy adds, taking a sip of his ale. His eyes focus on Belle over the lip of his mug.

She tilts her head, looking over at the group again with wonder. "Well yeah...I doubt it. Last time I faced a beast, it…It didn’t end well." That vibrant smile was completely gone now as she speaks of Rumpelstiltskin. Her hopes. Her dreams of finding true love had been dashed away before her. Happy endings did not exist in real life. ONly fairy tales. She could feel her heart breaking just a bit more now as she remembers him. How the curse had been breaking when they kissed. How they could have been living a happy, normal life together if he had just believed that someone could love him. Her thoughts are interrupted again. 

"What are you talking about?" Dreamy looks at her with concern. Brows furrowed as he leans closer towards Belle as if she were about to share a secret. Her lips part, ready to tell him everything that happened between her and Rumple. It would be nice to find closure. To be able to tell _someone_ about what happened. The entire thing was eating her up inside. Maybe if she managed to let it all off her chest, she'd stop thinking so much about the man who didn't want her anymore. Just as the words are about to escape, the lead man of the hunting group barks aloud, throwing her thoughts off as he announces their departure.

Dreamy notices how many times the group catches her attention and encourages her. "Get on that wagon! Go." Belle cannot steal her eyes away from the group exiting the pub. "Take a chance." Dreamy continues before taking another swig of his ale. Belle looks at him. Eyes narrowed in contemplation as his encouragement seeps in. She inhales sharply, looking back at Dreamy, down to her book, and back at the man who gave her the extra push she needed. 

"Thank you." She smiles and giggles with Dreamy, packing her book up in her satchel quickly so she can catch up to the group. She giggles again, rises to her feet, and begins to walk away from her table to follow the hunters. It wasn't long until Dreamy calls out to her.

"Wait! Belle!" Dreamy pushes himself up from his chair and catches up to her when she stops and turns towards him. "Wait." He reaches into his pouch, pulling out another small pouch tied with a bit of rope. He extends it to her. "It's fairy dust. It might come in handy." He smiles, glad he could contribute something of use that she could use on her journey.

She takes it from him, but doesn't look happy for the gift. "Oh, no… Thank you, I… I’ve seen what magic does to people." She holds the pouch between the two of them, waiting for him to take it back. However, he doesn't. 

"You’ve seen what dark magic does..." He wags his finger at the pouch, eyes fixed on the gift. "Fairies use this for good." He looks back up at Belle. "Now go be a hero." He smiles, still refusing to take back the pouch of fairy dust. Belle chuckles, smiles, and pockets the fairy dust before playfully pushing Dreamy's shoulder.

"Okay!" And with one last chuckle, she runs in her heels and departs with the group of hunters. Dreamy watches her as she disappears. Glad he was there to give her the nudge she needed in return for the advice she had given him the night before. 

When she's with the group outdoors, she signs her name up on the scroll and smiles at the lead man. He looks at her and lets out an unimpressed laugh. "Do you honestly believe you can fight a beast?" His eyes trace over her blue dress and heels. Belle's features turn strong and cold. 

"Yes. I've battled a beast before. I have no doubt I can do it again." She is surrounded by the laughs of men. Some of them smacking their thighs as if she were a joke. Belle always wanted to be a hero. Battle the darkness the world had to offer. No amount of discouragement would stop her from achieving her dreams. She holds her head high, chin up in the air. "I merely need a wardrobe change."

"Sorry, pretty lady, but there's no wardrobe that will magically cause you to become strong like a man!" He continues to laugh at her. 

Belle balls up her fists and speaks with vindication. "I _can_ hunt the Yaoguai! I can be of much help. I promise you! Just...just give me a chance..." 

The man tilts his head curiously at her. The young woman's words were loud and strong like a battle cry. He nods his head slowly a couple times. "Okay then. Change and we will be off." 

Her face lights up with that familiar glow of hope and excitement. "Thank you! I will be but two minutes!" She turns back into the pub to change. Excited for the adventure that awaits her.


	4. Ready, Set...What?

Belle arrives at the meet up of men standing outside the pub.  She was ready to show what she was made of.  The excitement was clear on her face.  All red cheeks, glowing smile, and a little pep to her step.  Brown leather pants and matching gloves.  A crimson, leather jerkin with a nice, subtle gold chemise.  Leather sleeves for extra protection.  And in her belt, she has a sharp Rapier ready for use.  Belle had never slayed or maimed anyone or anything before.  Her mind races, curious if she would have the guts to hurt or even kill a living thing.  A lady with such a pure heart.  Regardless if she would or wouldn't, she was ecstatic for the adventure they were about to embark upon.  Hands patting her belt, her waist, making sure she remembered everything she would need.  The bartender was kind enough to slip her a canteen for water after he heard she was the only lady with a go ahead to join the fight.  A brown satchel attached to her wrist to carry rations and collect anything she found alluring on her trip.  

"All right, men!" The lead man announced.  Overhearing the conversations before he had piped up, she learned his name was Jim.  He had quite the reputation as a motivational speaker and a man of his word.  When he said they would slay the beast, he meant it and he'd be first in line to lead the fray.

Belle clears her throat, loud enough for him to hear.  

"...And lady."  She smiles pleasantly and nods, waiting to hear his speech that would rile the group up.  

"This beast has been devouring livestock, therefore stealing the food of our people!  Are we going to allow this to continue?" 

"No!!!"  The huntsmen shout, waving fists and weapons into the air.  All Belle did was smile and giggle as she watched the men be...well...men.

"We will not allow our people to starve!  This beast needs to be slayed!  The person who slays the beast will be handsomely rewarded.  How, you may be asking?  King George has assured me that the brave man," Jim's eyes catch Belle's, "or lady, who disposes of this beast will receive a new home closer to his kingdom!  New clothes for you and your family!  And a hefty amount of coin!  As proof of the slaying, he's asking that the pelt of the beast be brought to him."  

Belle wrinkles her nose and imagines skinning an animal.  Never had she done that before.  Being a Duke's daughter kept her out of the dirty work.  The peasants were responsible for that.  Even in Rumple's castle, he never had her skin animals for dinner.  They were always already prepared for cooking.  All she had to do was sprinkle it with seasonings and cook it over in the hearth.  Jim notices her and smirks, thinking he has revolted her from even beginning the journey with them.

 _Maybe she'd decide not to come along after all..._ Jim thought to himself.  "Joseph, Henry, William, and Belle.  You will be in one wagon.  Boys, treat the lady well."

The three men look over at her and begin to chuckle.  "Oh, she'll get treated well, all right..." one of them says.  Belle just rolls her eyes.  She had enough of the "royal treatment" back when she was living with her father.  The thing she wanted more than anything was to not allow her nobility to dictate her future or how she was treated by others.  She wanted to be treated just as any normal village lady was.  It seemed the only way that could happen was if she bit back.  Showed the men around her that she had a fire about her.  

"I'm a big girl.  I've battled  _real_ beasts before and escaped.  I don't need any of your assistance, thank you."  Little did they know that the "beast" she spoke of was Rumpelstiltskin.  Little did they know he  _kicked_ her out of his castle.  They didn't need to know.  They didn't need to know anything about her past whatsoever.  The incident with him was still too fresh.  Still an open wound that stung every time she thought about him.  Why did he have to be such a self loathing fool?  The kiss was working until he thought there was some other motive behind it.   _Stupid, stupid man!_ Since that day, Belle hadn't been the same.  Still a lady with a big heart, but that heart was tainted now.  He had her in every way and so easily kicked her out when he thought the kiss was a ploy to remove his magic.  His power.  That's all that mattered to him.  In the end, he'd realize all he would have left is an empty heart and a chipped cup.  Indeed, this adventure would allow her to release some of her pent up frustration over the whole ordeal.  

Jim continued wagon assignments until everyone was in a group.  He finished his speech with the reason why we were in groups.  "Always stay with your group, no matter what you do.  It's not safe out there in the wilderness alone.  If you stray, you may never return home to your families.  Good luck and god speed."  

The huntsmen shouted and hollered.  A battle cry one last time as one before splitting up into their factions and disappearing into the night.  Lanterns lit, we manned our wagon and got our horses moving.  It was a bumpy ride, but a ride well fought for.  This was Belle's first real adventure out on her own.  A longing she was now satiating.  

Crickets filled the night with song as the bullfrogs so rudely interrupted with their boisterous belching to each other.  The bumpy, dirt road soon turned to a gentle, rocking motion.  The other two men were already dozing off as one controlled the horses.  Belle settled back against the horse's sack of hay and shut her eyes.  The gentle rocking brings sweet sleep immediately.   


End file.
